Journey Of Haruto Kingitsune
by Ayuni Yuukinojo
Summary: Prequel dari Kingitsune. Kisah perjalanan Haruto sebelum terlahir manjadi Naruto. . "Bila Waktunya tiba, maka ia akan terjaga Kurama." "Haruto-sama walau tertidur tetapi jiwanya sedang mencari Shinjirou-san." "Kemana Shinjirou-san pergi? Kenapa dia pergi?"
1. Chapter 1

**Journey Of Haruto Kingitsune**

 **Prequel of Kingitsune**

 **.,.**

 **Naruto "Not Mine"**

 **.,.**

 **Warning : Alur maju mundur, OOC, Typo.**

 **.**

Indra menatap ayahnya dari kejauhan. Lelaki tua itu tampak tengah duduk santai dengan seekor rubah kecil di pangkuannya. Dari dulu dia merasa penasaran, rubah itu sudah dilihatnya sejak kecil dan tidak ada sedikitpun perubahan baik ukuran dan warna dari rubah itu. Apa mungkin rubah biasa memiliki umur sepanjng itu?

Ketika senja tiba rubah itu akan kembali ke sarangnya di hutan belakang kediaman keluarga Ootsuki. Rubah itu sangat senang bermain dengan Ashura sementara jika tidak ada Ashura dan Hagoromo, rubah itu akan menatap Indra dari kejauhan seolah-olah tengah mengamati. Terkadang itu membuat Indra merasa risih.

.

Siang itu hujan gerimis membasahi wilayah desa tempat kediaman Ootsuki yang tersinari cahaya matahari. Tidak biasanya hujan seperti ini terjadi diwilayah desa itu. Indra menatap kabut yang menyelimuti hutan dari dojo tempat ia bisa berlatih. Hujan yang dingin itu membuat suasana menjadi sedikit sunyi hingga sebuah semak didekat hutan gergesek keras. Mata hitam Indra menangkap sosok bayangan berambut panjang perpendar keemasan dibalik semak, segera saja Indra mendekati bayangan itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Indra dengan waspada. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang berani menyelinap ke dalam kediaman Ootsuki apalagi melewati hutan lebat yang ada di belakang kediaman Ootsuki. Hutan itu dikenal sebagai sarang berbagai macam hewan buas dan tak kasat mata.

"Kau... Indra Ootsuki..." suara bayangan itu sangat lembut dan juga menghanyutkan. Jika orang biasa yang mendengarnya pasti langsung terhanyut dan jatuh dalam ilusi.

"Aku Tanya siapa kau? Apa maumu menyusup kemari!?" sosok itu hanya bergumam tenang, Mata emas sosok itu tak sedikitpun berpindah dari sulung Ootsuki.

"Indra... aku selalu ingin bertemu langsung denganmu..."

Mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah tujuan sosok itu menyelinap membuat Indra semakin waspada. "Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Ootsuki Indra, aku sudah mengamatimu dari dulu tapi aku masih belum juga mengerti. Kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan Tengu itu?"

"Tengu? Apa maksudmu?"

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum dan terus menatap Indra hingga hujan yang gerimis menjadi lebat dan Indra harus kembali ke dalam dojo meninggalkan sosok bayangan yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

.

"Shinjirou-san..."gumam seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang yang tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidur gantung yang terbuat dari sulur pohon. Bayang-bayang dari pohon sakura diatasnya menutupi sinar matahari yang henda mengusik tidur tenangnya, aroma sakura yang sedang bermekaran membuat pemuda itu semakin terlelap dalam mimpi.

"Sampaikapan kau akan tertidur?" seekor rubah oranye berekor sembilan menatap pemuda pirang itu. Ukuran rubah itu yang besar membuat ia harus merebahkan kepalanya di atas tanah agar dapat menatap wujud pemuda itu dengan lebih mudah.

"Bila Waktunya tiba, maka ia akan terjaga Kurama." Seekor rubah tak kalah besar duduk tepat disamping rubah yang di panggil Kurama itu.

"Madara-sama..." salam Kurama kepada rubah berbulu putih di sampingnya. Rubah itu adalah rubah berekor sembilan yang menguasai gunung Kurama. Namanya Madara dan sudah hidup beratus-ratus tahun dapat dilihat dari jumlah ekor dan warna bulunya yang begitu putih bersih mandakan kesempurnaan ilmu, kekuatan dan kebijakan hati yang dimiliki si rubah tua.

"Haruto-sama walau tertidur tetapi jiwanya sedang mencari Shinjirou-san."ucap Madara sambil menatap awan biru diatasnya.

"Kemana Shinjirou-san pergi? Kenapa dia pergi?" Kurama memandang Haruto dengan penasaran. Siapa Haruto sebenarnya? Kenapa pemuda ini menciptakan dirinya? Apa hubungan pemuda ini dengan Kaguya? Kenapa Shinjirou-san pergi? Kenapa pemuda ini sangat ingin menemui Shinjirou? Apa hubungan mereka berdua?

Ketika Kurama menginjakkan kaki di gunung Kurama ini ia telah di serahkan kepada Madara. Sementara Shinjirou, sosok yang mengajaknya kemari menghilang bersama dengan pemuda pirang dalam gendongannya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun berlatih akhiranya Kurama memiliki waktu istirahat dan hendak bertemu dengan Shinjirou, tapi sosok tengu itu telah menghilang. Turun ke dunia mencari jiwa Haruto yang berkelana.

.

.

Tubuh Haruto melayang di udara, bergerak dengan lembut sesuka hatinya. Dari posisinya ia memperhatikan Indra dan Ashura yang tengah bertarung. Kerusakan dimana-mana, ia hanya bisa menatap dengan sendu kerusakan yang di akibatkan oleh kekuatan pertempuran dua saudara itu. Saat Indra menggunakan Susanoo nya, saat itulah Haruto sadar. Wujud itu adalah wujud zirah perang yang biasa digunakan oleh Shinjirou. Saat ia hendak mendekatkan diri pada sosok raksasa itu, puluhan tangan mendahuluinya dan mendorong Susanoo Indra menjauh. Tubuh tak kasat mata miliknya dibuat membeku oleh bentrokan dua aliran energi besar yang berasal dari dua keponakannya. Saat ia telah berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya kembali, Ootsuki Indra telah menghilang. Bahkan energinya tak dapat lagi Haruto rasakan.

.

Beberapa ratus tahun kemudian setelah berkelana kepenjuru dunia akhirnya Haruto dapat merasakan kembali keberadaan jiwa Shinjirou. Jiwa itu terlahir disebuah keluarga ninja yang kuat dan merupakan keturunan dari putra sulung Hagoromo Ootsuki. Dari kejauhan mata emas Haruto menatap bayi yang baru saja terlahir itu dengan sendu. Tak adakah cara untuk bertemu dengan Shinjirou? Mengingat tubuhnya yang hanya berwuju segumpalan energi yang tak dapat dilihat.

Sejak kelahiran Shinjirou sebagai Madara Uchiha, Haruto tak pernah meninggalkan wilayah kekuasaan klan Uchiha. Dari kejauhan dia selalu mengamati perkembangan dan pertumbuhan Madara. Haruto menangis saat melihat kematian wanita yang telah menlahirkan Madara bersama dengan putra bungsu wanita itu, beberapa tahun kemudian disusul oleh dua adiknya yang lain menyisakan Madara, Izuna dan sang ayah Tajima Uchiha.

Hari itu Haruto seperti biasa mengikuti kemanapun Madara pergi, saat ini mereka sedang berada di tepi sebuah sungi. Madara sedang bermain dengan batu pipih dan berusaha membuat batu itu melompat hingga kesebrang sungai. Disamping Haruto yang sedang duduk mengamati seekor rubah kecil tampak datang mendekat. Dengan lembut Haruto mengelus bulu keorange-an rubah itu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun mahluk yang paling pertama bisa merasakan keberadaannya sellau rubah-rubah muda. Rubah kecil itu turut serta menonton Madara dari balik semak.

Sebuah energi yang tak asing menarik perhatian Haruto. Energi itu berasal dari semak-semak tak jauh dari posisi Madara berada. Dengan segera Haruto berdiri siaga. Takut sosok yang memiliki energi itu akan menyakiti sulung Uchiha-nya.

Seorang anak lelaki berambut pendek coklat keluar dari semak yang dimana energi itu berada. Anak itu putra dari Senju. Dan energi yang dimiliki anak itu adalah energi dari Ashura, adik dari Indra.

Sejak pertempuran terakhir ratusan tahun lalu Haruto tak pernah lagi melihat kedua putra Hagoromo itu bertemu. Haruto berharap pertemuan ini tidak akan berakhir dengan pertempuran yang dapat merusak keseimbangan alam dan menyakiti mahluk yang tak berdosa. Apalagi Uchiha dan Senju telah menjadi musuh bebuyutan sejak masa hidup Ashira dan Indra.

.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu pertemuan Madara dan Hashirama membuahkan pertemanan yang dapat membawa kedamaian bagi masa depan. Persaingan mereka dalam hal konyol kadang sangat menghibur Haruto di masa-masa bosannya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Haruto merasakan firasat buruk tentang keberadaan energi gelap yang semakin mendekati wilayah kekuasaan Uchiha.

Hal itu terbukti, beberapa minggu kemudian kebenaran tentang nama keluarga Madara dan Hashirama terbongkar. Tali persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin bertahun-tahun rusak begitu saja hanya karena dendam. Dari kejauhan Haruto melihat dua mantan sahabat itu saling membenci dan hati Madara yang terselimuti dendam. Hari itu hujan turun di langit yang tersinari terik matahari.

.

Hari itu hujan gerimis turun, Madara dan klan Uchiha berduka atas kematian Uchiha Izuna. Kematian adik tersayangnya itu membuat Madara semakin membenci klan Senju. Haruto dengan wujud rubah kecil berdiri tepat disamping Madara. Beberapa pelayat tampak menatap dengan heran keberadaan rubah kecil yang terus mengikuti Madara sejak kematian sang adik. Dalam hati Haruto bertanya, dapatkah ia menerangi hati Madara yang telah kehilangan cahaya itu?

.

.

Madara merebahkan diri dikamarnya yang gelap. Sudah belalu tiga bulan sejak kematian sang adik dan sudah tiga bulan pula rubah kecil itu terus mengikuti kemanapun dirinya pergi. Bahkan kini rubah itu tengah meringkuk kedinginan di pojong kamarnya. Merasa sedikit kasihan, Madara meraih rubah itu dan membawanya tidur disampingnya. Mata hitam Madara memandang rubah disampingnya itu dengan penasaran. Ia merasa pernah melihat rubah itu dulu. Tapi ia lupa kapan dan dimana dan rubah ini seperti dikelilingi energi yang tak dapat Madara jelaskan. Bahkan mata sharingannya yang telah berevolusi tidak dapat menjelaskan energi apa yang menyelimuti rubah itu.

Merasa sudah terlalu larut, Madara memutuskan untuk tidur. Besok ia harus memimpin anggota klannya dalam pertempuran menghadapi klan Senju. Dan kali ini Madara akan memastikan kematian Hashirama.

.

Senjata saling beradu. Umpatan saling dikumandangkan. Tubuh tanpa nyawa bergelimpangan. Darah merah membasahi tanah. Haruto menatap pertempuran tak jauh dari posisi Madara yang tengah menghadapi Hashirama. Mewaspadai setiap kemungkinan serangan pihak lain yang dapat mengganggu pertempuran dua mantan sahabat itu.

Mata kecoklatan rubah kecil itu metap Tobirama Senju yang bertarung tak jauh dari Hashirama. Biasanya Izuna lah yang akan menghadapi bungsu Senju itu. Namun kini ia berhadapan dengan tangan kanan Madara yang baru dan orang itu tak sekuat Izuna. Tak memakan waktu lama hingga Tobirama berhasil mengalahkannya,

.

Madara menatap dengan terkejut kejadian yang terjadi tepat dihadapannya. Saat ia tengah berkonsentrasi menghadapi Hashirama tiba-tiba saja Tobirama ikut campur dan menyerangnya dri belakang. Dirinya yang tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi tidak bisa berkelit dan hanya bisa pasrah menanti rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Rubah kecil yang selalu mengikutinya tiba-tiba muncul dan menghalangi serangan Tobirama dengan tubuhnya. Madara dapat mendengar pekikan sakit dari rubah itu sebelum akhirnya tubuh mungil itu tumbang bersimbah darah.

"TOBIRAMA!" teriakan amarah Madara menghentikan semua pertarungan yang tengah berlangsung. Seluruh tubuh mereka membeku ketika merasakan energi gelap dan dingin yang terpancar dari mata merah Uchiha itu. Dengan gerakan cepat tiba-tiba saja Madara sudah melayangkan tendangan pada tubuh Tobirama dan membuat Senju berambit putih itu terpental menabrak pohon jauh di belakangnya.

Susanoo Madara terbentuk dengan sangat cepat, membentuk tangan tulang belulang yang siap mengahancurkan apasaja dan siapa saja yang berani menyerangnya saat ini. Mata merahnya masih belum beralih dari Tobirama yang tengah berusaha bangkit dengan tubuh penuh luka. Ia sangat ingin membuat bungsu Senju itu menderita. Tapi sebuah cahaya keemasan redup menarik perhatian Madara. Cahaya itu berkedip pelan dan redup dari posisi jantung rubah kecil yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya. Madara dapat merasakan aliran energi yang berusaha menyokong cahaya itu untuk tetap bersinar. Tanpa pikir panjang Madara segera meraup tubuh mungil rubah itu dan memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur.

Seluruh klan Uchiha menatap dengan heran namun tak berani membantah. Setelah memastikan seluruh anggota klannya mundur Madara segera melesat meninggalkan Hashirama yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya dengan heran. Ada apa dengan Uchiha Madara hari ini?

.

Kediaman utama Uchiha di kagetkan dengan kedatangan Madara terburu-buru bersama seekor rubah di tangan. Kepala klan Uchiha muda itu membawa rubah di tangannya ke dalam kamar pribadinya, membaringkan tubuh lemah itu dengan perlahan di atas futonya yang empuk. Seorang tabib wanita datang dengan tergesa-gesa. "Apa yang kau tunggu! Cepat pulihkan dia!" Seru Madara saat wanita medis itu hanya menatap heran Madara yang tampak segar bugar. Wanita itu dengan ketakutan segera memeriksa tubuh rubah itu dan mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Ma-madara-sama. Saya telah mengobati dan menjahit lukanya. Mohon maaf tapi saya tidak begitu ahli dalam menyebuhkan hewan. Saya akan membuatkan salep yang biasa manusia gunakan untuk mempercepat penutupan luka." Ujar wanita itu sebelum undur diri.

Madara menatap rubah kecil itu dengan heran. Kenapa mahluk lemah itu bisa ada di medan pertempuran? Apa rubah itu megikuti dirinya? Kenapa rubah itu melindungi dirinya? Kenapa tak ada yang sadar akan pendaran redup cahaya yang terus berkedip ditubuh rubah itu? Berbagaimacam pertanyaan berulang dikepala Madara hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya tertidur.

Sebuah cahaya keemasan terang membangunkan Madara dari tidurnya. Tangannya dengan sigap meraih senjata didekatnya dan mata mangekyou-sharingannya menatap sumber cahaya. Dalam sekejap mata merah itu kembali menjadi hitam dan membola dengan terkejut. Didepan matanya, tubuh rubah kecil itu bersinar terang dan membesar, tubuh rubah kecil itu tumbuh ke wujud dewasa dengan cepat, jumlah ekornya bertambah menjadi sembil dan perlahan berubah bentuk menjadi sosok wanusia dengan rambut emas yang sangat panjang. Jangan lupakan ekor yang masih terkulai lemas dan ekor rubah di puncak kepala emasnya. Yukata putih longgar dengan haori emas bermotif burung bangau terbang membalut tubuh sosok itu membuat Madara tersadar bahwa sosk didepannya bukanlah wanita melainkan pemuda tampan yang cantik.

"Uh..." sosok manusia setegah rubah itu merintih dengan tubuh yang memerah. Dengan segera Madara memastikan keadaan tubuh pemuda itu. Panas tubuh pemuda itu sangat tinggi. Tanpa menunggu lama Madara segera keluar kamarnya dan mencari seember air hangat dan handuk. Segera saja mengompres tubuh pemuda asing itu semalaman.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah, kabut yang menyelimuti hutan mulai menghilang. Madara dibangunkan dengan suara gesekan halus didepannya. Mata hitamnya di sambut dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang yang tengah duduk bersila dihadapannya. Mata biru pemuda itu menatapnya dengan teliti dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Ketika tangan ramping berkulit putih pemuda itu hendak menyentuh wajah kaku Madara, pemuda itu tersentak mundur menjauhi tangan ramping yang terulur.

"Ka-kau sudah sadar. Siapa kau? Apa kau rubah itu?" Tanya Madara saat ia tak lagi menemukan ekor dan telinga rubah di tubuh pemuda pirang di depannya.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Jari telujuknya mengetuk tatami dan menarik perhatian Madara. Jarik telunjuk itu bergerak pelan membentuk deretan kata tak kasat mata. 'Ha-ru-to' ucap bibir tak bersuara pemuda itu mengeja tulisan tak terlihat yang ia buat.

"Haruto?" ucap Madara memastikan penglihatannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang dan mengangguk polos. "Jadi, Haruto-san. Apa kau sosok asli rubah kecil itu?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan senyum misterius. Entah apa yang tersembunyi di balik senyum itu.

Kedua mata pemuda itu saling menatap dan mengamati menghasilkan suasana canggung yang pada akhirnya di intrupsi oleh sebuah panggilan pelan oleh pelayan di depan kamar Madara.

"Selamat pagi, Madara-sama. Sarapan sudah saya siapkan di ruang makan. Apa perlu saya bawakan ke kamar anda?" ujar suara yang terdengar seperti wanita itu.

"Aku akan kesana sekarang. Kau boleh bergi." Jawab Madara tanpa memutus kontak dengan Haruto yang terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah memastikan pelayan itu pergi, barulah Madara membuka suaranya kembali. "Aku rasa kau butuh energi untuk tubuh kurusmu itu." Ujar Madara sambil memperlihatkan seringai mengejeknya. Langsung saja Naruto menendang betis Madara hingga pemuda itu tersungkur ke depan. Dengan tatapan tajam Madara memandang pemuda pirang yang kini berdiri di depannya. Kerah yukata yang digunakan pemuda pirang itu agak longgar hingga memperlihatkan bahu putih mulus pemuda itu. Bibir plumnya tersenyum mengejek dan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Belum sempat Madara membalas Haruto, pemuda itu sudah dengan cepat berbalik badan, mengibaskan rambut pirang panjanganya mengenai wajah Madara dan melompat keluar jendela. Membuat Madara yang masih terkejut akan tamparan rambut pirang itu tersentak dan dengan segera menggapai pemuda itu. Sayang saking cepatnya gerakan Haruto, Madara tak bisa menggapain pemuda itu dan hanya bisa melihat pemuda pirang itu melompat dari lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada dan mendarat dengan mulus diatas tanah dengan wujut seekor rubah kecil. Rubah kecil itu masih sempat menggoyangkan ekornya penuh ejekan ke Madara sebelum berlari memasuki hutan dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Madara yang menatap dengan kesal dan terkejut. "Dasar rubah nakal." Ucap madara kesal.

.

.

Hari ini Haruto sangat senang. Setelah beratahun-tahun akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung dengan Madara walau ia tak dapat berbicara apa-apa tapi ia sudah cukup senang karena kini Madara tahu akan bereadaannya. Dengan langkah kaki rubahnya yang kecil Haruto menyusuri hutan dengan riang, ia terus berjalan hingga tiba disebuah kuil Inari didekat desa Uzuhio.

Para rubah yang melihat kedatangan Haruto langsung mendekat penasaran. 'Oya, oya.. lihat siapa yang datang.' Sebuah bisikan pelan terdengar lembut bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang meniup kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran. 'Aku tak pernah menyangka akan dikunjungi oleh kitsune muda sepertimu' suara itu terdengar lagi membuat Haruto bingung. Rubah kecil itu mencari kepenjuru arah asal dari suara lembut tersebut hingga melihat sebuah sosok trasparan yang tengah duduk di bagiaan tangga kuil tersebut.

Sosok bayangan itu berwujud wanita yang mengenakan Kimuno dua belas lapis (juunihitoe), rambut sosok itu pirang emas di gelung rapi dan rumit dihias dengan kanzashi emas merbentuk bunga lotus dan wisteria. Mata emas wanita itu menatap Haruto dengan lembut dan bibirnya yang terpoles gincu merah tersenyum lebut.

'Inari-sama'

'Inari-sama'

'Inari-sama'

Haruto dapat mendengar seruan para rubah yang mulai berlari mendekati sosok bayangan yang duduk di tangga kuil itu.

"Inari-sama? Perkenalkan. Saya Haruto." Ujar Haruto mendekati sosok wanita itu. Dia duduk tepat dibawah anak tangga di hadapan sosok Dewi Inari yang terus memperhatikannya.

'Kanapa kitsune muda sepertimu bisa ada di sini? Tempat ini belum bisa kau kunjungi dengan tubuhmu yang masih rentan itu, Nak.'

"Saya datang ke dunia ini untuk mencari seseorang."

'Siapa ingin orang beruntung yang ingin kau temui?'

"Seorang manusia yang memiliki jiwa Shinjirou didalamnya. Saya sudah menemukan orang itu tapi Saya tak tahu bagaimana cara masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Saya hanya bisa menemuinya dengan wujud rubah kecil ini. Sementara dengan wujud asli saya, saya hanya bisa melakukannya sekali setiap satu bulan. Itupun hanya berlangsung selama satu hari satu malam. Jika lebih dari itu maka jiwa saya akan melemah dan butuh waktu lama untuk kembali ke tubuh saya yang asli. Inari-sama, apakah anda tahu bagaimana cara untuk bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupan orang itu? Saya sangat ingin melindunginya dari segala bahaya yang akan dihadapinya."

'Kitsune muda, merupakan suatu pantangan bagi mahluk sepertimu untuk ikut campur dalam kehidupan manusia. Kehadiranmu bisa saja merusak tatanan alam yang sudah mengalir dengan seharusnya. Jangan biarkan setetes air yang kau tumpahkan merusak aliran air besar. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya membimbing dan memberikan petunjuk tapi jangan memanjakannya. Jadi aku sarank-'

"Tapi saya sudah mencarinya selama tahun-tahun. Tak adakah cara untukku agar bisa berada disampingnya tanpa merusak tatanan alam?"

Untuk sejenak Dewi Inari terdiam, memikirkan berbagai macam cara yang dapat membantu kitsune muda didepannya. 'Apa sosok yang ingin kau dampingi itu sudah pernah terlahir sebelumnya?'

"Ya, beratus tahun lalu dia terlahir sebagai Ootsuki Indra dan kini ia terlahir sebagai Madara Uchiha salah satu keturunan dari Ootsuki Indra."

'Ootsuki? Indra? Apa dia memiliki hubungan dengan Hagoromo?'

"Ya. Ootsuki Hagoromo adalah Ayah Indra dan Ashura, dia juga kakak tiri saya."

'Jadi kalian memiliki hubungan darah. Kalau begitu begaimana jika kau terlahir kembali sebagai salah satu dari keturunan kakak tirimu?'

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey Of Haruto Kingitsune**

 **Prequel of Kingitsune**

 **.,.**

 **Naruto "Not Mine"**

 **.,.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo.**

* * *

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu dan sejak malam itu Madara tak lagi melihat keberadaan rubah kecil ajaib itu. Walau beberapa kali ia pernah bermimpi didatangi sosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang terus menantinya dibawah sebuah pohon sakura besar di dalam area sebuah kuil. Tapi dirinya tak pernah tahu di mana kemeberadaan tempat itu dan apa makna dari mimpi itu.

Saat ini dirinya telah tinggal di kediaman Uchiha yang baru. Senju dan Uchiha akhirnya sepakat untu berdamai dan desa ini telah dibangun sejak enam bulan lalu. Walau ketegangan masih ada tapi semua berusaha untuk menurunkan ego masing-masing agar tak lagi ada pertumpahan darah dari kedua belah pihak.

Posisi kediaman Uchiha yang jauh dan dekat hutan membuat Madara lebih leluasa jika ingin menyendiri. Bukan maksudnya untuk menghindari orang-orang atau keluarganya. Tapi terkadang dalam kepala pemimpin klan Uchiha itu selalu muncul prasangka buruk kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia selalu merasa bahwa suatu saat salah satu dari orang-orang disekitarnya pasti akan menusuknya dari belakang. Apalagi semakin banyak klan-klan kuat yang bergabung dengan Konoha seperti Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Sarutobi bahkan klan Hyuuga yang memiliki hubungan buruk dengan klan Uchiha pun turut bergabung. Semua karena pesona yang dimiliki Hashirama.

.

Malam itu Madara menyusuri hutan belakang kediamanya. Hingga tiba disebuah danau yang tak begitu luas. Mata onix kepala klan Uchiha itu memindai ke sekitar. Danau itu memiliki air yang jernih dan di tumbuhi bunga lotus yang indah. Di pinggir danau yang ditumbuhi rumput juga di tumbuh tanaman rambat yang berbunga indah. Ketika mengamati sekeliling tanpa sadar matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang berdiri diseberang danau tempat Madara berada. Mata Madara menatap sosok itu dengan tajam hingga ia dapat melihat mata sappire dan rambut pirang panjang yang tertiup angin dengan lembut. Sosok pirang itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya meminta Madara untuk datang mendekatinya. Mata biru indah itu menatap Madara dengan lembut dengan senyum yang tak hilang di wajahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lama Madara memacu kedua kakinya menyeberangi danau dan menuju sosok pirang itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau menghilang setelah apa yang kau lakukan!" Mata Mangekyou Sharingan Madara memandang mata biru itu dengan tajam. Kedua tangan porselen Uchiha itu menarik kerah yukata yang di kenakan pemuda pirang itu. Sementara kedua tangan pemuda itu terkulai di samping tubuh.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari mata merah yang memandangnya dengan tajam.

Tangan putih Haruto meraih pergelangan tangan Madara, menariknya, membawa kepala klan Uchiha itu memasuki hutan. Dengan kaki yang lincah Haruto berlari dengan Madara mengikuti di belakang, tak jarang ia menoleh ke belakang memastikan bahwa Madara masih mengikutinya. Tanpa memperdulikan malam yang semakin larut Madara terus mengikuti Haruto meninggalkan wilayah Negara Api menuju arah timur tempat desa Uzushio berada.

Langkah lembut Haruto berhrnti ketika mereka tiba di halaman sebuah kuil yang sering Haruto kunjungi. Madara dapat melihat kuil ini cukup tua dan terawat ditambah dengan puluhan rubah yang berkeliaran dengan santai. "Dimana kita?" Tanya Madara mengikuti Haruto yang berjalan mendekati pohon sakura besar di halaman kuli itu. Jari telunjuk lentik Haruto menunjuk papan nama kuil di pintu masuk kuil. 'Kuil Inari' batin Madara membaca papan itu.

Perhatian Madara kembali ia pusatkan kepada Haruto yang berjalan menuju kumpulan papan ema tergantung di samping kuil. Jari lentik Haruto menunjuk ke sebuah papan ema yang masih baru dengan lambang klan Uzumaki berwarna keemasan menghiasi papan itu. Dari warna hiasan papan ema itu Madara tahu bahwa yang menggantung permohonan itu pastilah dari keluara inti pemimpin Klan Uzumaki.

"Ada apa dengan permohonan klan Uzumaki?" Walau tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Madara tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya.

'Kingitsune-sama, Berkahilah kelahiran Arashi dengan keberuntunganmu.'

Madara dapat membaca isi dari permohonan itu dengan jelas. Berita mengenai kehamilan adik dari Mito sudah menyebar di Konoha. Anak yang akan lahir nanti akan menjadi penerus klan Uzumaki menggantikan ayah Mito, Toshiro Uzumaki. "Jadi nama anak itu nanti Arashi." Ujar Madara yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan pelan oleh Haruto. "Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan anak itu?"

 _'Aku ingin terlahir sebagai anak itu.'_ Naruto menatap garisan tinta yang membentuk deretan kata permohonan dengan lembut. 'Dengan begitu aku bisa selalu bersamamu.' Ucap Naruto dengan tulus.

 **Flashback**

"Ya, beratus tahun lalu dia terlahir sebagai Ootsutsuki Indra dan kini ia terlahir sebagai Madara Uchiha salah satu keturunan dari Ootsutsuki Indra."

'Ootsuts _uki? Indra? Apa dia memiliki hubungan dengan Hagoromo?'_

 _"Ya. Ootsutsuki Hagoromo adalah Ayah Indra dan Ashura, dia juga kakak tiri saya."_

 _'Jadi kalian memiliki hubungan darah. Kalau begitu begaimana jika kau terlahir kembali sebagai salah satu dari keturunan kakak tirimu?'_

 _'Indra dan Ashura memiliki ikatan benang takdir yang tak bisa di pisahkan jadi kau tidak bisa masuk di antara mereka. Saat ini jiwa Indra bereinkarnasi sebagai Madara Uchiha dan Ashura sebagai Hashirama Senju. Dua klan itu sudah bertentangan sejak pertempuran terakhir Ashura dan Indra. Satu-satunya klan yang belum tersentuh oleh rantai kebencian mereka tetapi masih memiliki ikatan darah dengan Ootsutsuki Hagoromo adalah Uzumaki. Kau mungkin bisa berada disamping mereka jika kau terlahir dalam keluarga Uzumaki.'_

 **Flashback End**

.

.

Madara menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar dari jendela kamarnya. Tangannya dengan lembut mengelus bulu halus dari rubah kecil di pangkuannya. Haruto telah kembali ke wujud rubah kecilnya dan Madara masih mengngat ekspresi lembut yang di perlihatkan jelmaan rubah itu saat di kuil Inari.

Mahluk bukan manusia itu ingin menjadi manusia hanya agar bisa berada di sisi dirinya?

Kebaikan apa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu hingga mahluk imortal itu mau membuang keabadian hanya agar bisa berada di sisi manusia seperti dirinya?

Madara mungkin tidak mempercayai siluman dan hantu tapi ia tahu bahwa ada hewan dengan kekuatan alam yang memiliki umur panjang bahkan hingga ribuan tahun, dan tampaknya Haruto merupakan salah satu dari mahluk itu.

Tapi apapun yang terjadi dia akan menanti hari kelahiran dari Arashi Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Madara menatap soosok hitam di depannya. Sosok itu menunjukkan sebuah artefak yang mengisahkan masa lalu klan Uchiha dan Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. Madara tidak mempercayai apa kata sosok mencurigakan itu tetapi dendamnya pada klan Senju tak bisa tertahankan, walau perjanjian perdamaian telah di tandatangani tapi kematian adiknya adiknya masih menyisakan luka dalam yang tak dapat di sembuhkan. Apalagi ketika melihat prilaku Tobirama yang tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak pendirian desa membuat Madara resah akan masa depan klannya.

Madara telah berusaha mengajak seluruh klannya untuk melakukan perlawanan atas diskriminasi yang diberikan orang-orang di pihak Senju. Tetapi anggota klannya hanya menganggap omongan Madara sebagai angin lalu dan wujud kebencian masa lalu yang tak bisa di hilangkan. Satu-persatu anggota klan Uchiha mulai meninggalkannya, membuatnya terjebak dalam kebencian seorang diri.

.

Haruto menatap sosok hitam yang sedang bericara dengan Madara dari semak-semak. Tubuh rubah kecilnya dengan mudah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang lebat dan tak tersinari cahaya bulan. Jiwanya dapat merasakan energi gelap yang berasal dari sosok hitam di hadapan Madara. Energi itu hampir sama dengan energi gelap milik sang Ibu sebelum wanita itu tersegel. Haruto juga dapat melihat isi dari artefak yang di tunjukkan di hadapan Madara. Tidak ada satupun dari kata-kata di artefak itu di tulis oleh sang kakak. Semuanya palsu.

Sejak pertemuan Madara dengan Zetzu, Haruto dapat merasakan perubahan aura di sekitar kepala klan Uchiha itu. Aura gelap yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Indra sebelum bertarung dengan Ashura. Haruto berharap tragedi masa lalu itu tidak terulang kembali. Sementara Madara secara perlahan semakain terjerumus dalam kegelapan, jiwa yang dinantikan kelahirannya oleh Haruto semakain dekat. Beberapa bulan lagi Arashi Uzumaki akan terlahir. Satu-satunya kesempatan bagi Haruto untuk terlahir sebagai Manusia dan berada disisi Shinjirou.

.

.

Teriakan mengerikan penuh rasa sakit dan amarah terdengar ke seluruh wilayah Negeri Api. Sosok rubah raksasa mengamuk menghancurkan daratan dibawah kendali lelaki bermata semerah darah. Patuh budha bertangan seribu terbuat dari kayu berusaha menghalau serangan zirah biru bersayap yang menunggangi sosok rubah raksasa. Haruto hanya dapat melihat dari kejauhan pertarungan yang menghancurkan daratan dan penghuninya.

Raungan mengerikan Kyuubi terdengar bagaikan tangisan di telinga Haruto. Rasa sakit Kyuubi bagaikan ribuan pedang yang menghujani tubuh rubah kecilnya. Sambil menatap pertempuran di depannya, Haruto mencari berbagai cara untuk melepaskan Kyuubi dari genjutsu yang mengendalikannya.

.

"KURAMA!" Seru Haruto tanpa suara ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok rubah berekor sembilan yang ia ciptakan terikat oleh puluhan rantai cakra raksasa dan perlahan tersegel dengan paksa ke dalam tubuh wanita berambut merah. "Uzumaki..."

Haruto ingin melepaskan rantai-rantai yang menyakiti Kurama tetapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Madara. Dalam raungannya Kurama terus menerus memanggil nama Haruto dan melontarkan berbagai macam kutukan kepada Madara dan keturunannya.

Haruto terus berlari _menuju_ tempat Mito berada, dia akan melepaskan Kurama dari segel yang mengikatnya. Saat ia telah sampai di hadapan Mito Uzumaki, ia dikagetkan dengan kenyataan bahwa wanita itu tengah mengandung, dan dari proses penyegelan itu membuat Mito harus kehilangan calon bayinya.

Haruto tertegun. Jiwa bayi yang ada didalam tubuh Mito belum lenyap sepenuhnya. Masih ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi jika ia melakukannya maka tubuhnya akan melemah dan dia takkan memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menolong Madara. Apa yang harus Haruto lakukan?

 _"Wahai jiwa suci yang tak terlumur dosa."_

 _"Di bawah naungan sang dewi bulan aku mengikat jiwamu kembali,"_

 _"Pada tubuh murni tak tersentuh noda"_

 _"Dalam hangatnya dekapan kasih seorang ibu"_

 _"Pada tuntunan seorang ayah yang akan membimbing jalan hidupmu"_

 _"Hingga awal menjadi akhir dan karma terhapuskan"_

 _"jalani takdirmu dan bimbimnglah masadepan."_

Seiring dengan mantra dan doa yang terucap, cahaya putih yang hendak menghilang kembali bersinar terang. Sinar itu menyusup pada tubuh tak berdaya wanita Uzumaki dan memberikan detak hangat pada jantung mungil yang hampir mendingin.

.

Jiwa dalam wujud rubah kecil itu terasa sangat berat. Dengan energi yang telah terkuras Haruto memaksakan langkahnya menuju tempat Madara berada. Ketika sampai di tujuannya Haruto dihadapkan dengan pemandangan pertempuran yang sebentarlagi akan berakhir.

Tinju saling beradu, kunai dan suriken terlempar ke udara. Teriakan penuh amarah dikumandangkan. Tubuh mungil Haruto menerjang Madara dan menghalau tusukan tantou Hashirama, sayang tubuh Haruto terlalu mungil untuk menghalau tenaga Hashirama, tantou yang tajam itu menembus tubuh Haruto dan menusuk Madara tepat didada. Seiring dengan tubuh kecil bersimbah darah yang terjatuh ke tanah, Haruto mendengar Madara meneriakkan namanya. Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti penglihatannya dan secara perlahan ia tertarik dalam kegelapan yang dingin dan sepi.

.

.

Ketika ia membuka mata kembali, dihadapannya berdiri seorang lelaki bersurai pirang berjugah putih dengan tulisan 'Yondaime Hokage' dan ia tengah didekap oleh seorang wanita bersurai merah. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar raungan Kurama dan merasakan setitik energi yang begitu ia rindukan.

 _"Sinjirou"_ ucapnya dalam hati, mata biru bulat itu terpejam kembali dan senyum lembut terukir diwajah bayi yang barusaja menghirup udara dunia.

Akhirnya ia terlahir sebagai manusia.

 **END**


End file.
